Special Needs
by Cathain
Summary: Después de todo el también podía pensar en Eiri sobre rodillas y manos rogándole por poseerlo cada vez que escuchara a Shuichi llorar por su culpa.


Special Needs  
By Cathain 

Disclaimer: Gravitation y sus personajes le pertenecen a Murakami-sensei.

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, con una aviso en luces de neon fucsia encima que decía: C'est La Vie, y titilaba constantemente. El aspecto de ese lugar dejaba mucho que desear, pero tenia un desazón, sentía algo extraño respecto a ese sujeto, algo que aun no terminaba de aclarar. Y en la mañana cuando había recibido el sobre con la invitación a ese lugar había decidido que no iba a ir, pero luego había vuelto a pelear con Shuichi y este había desaparecido, Probablemente estuviese en casa de Nakano.

Suspiro cansado.

Estaba cansándose de las constantes peleas que tenia con su pequeño amante, y lo peor es que todo era su culpa, y por la razón mas estúpida del mundo, con la cual precisamente estaba involucrado aquel sujeto. Tenia celos. Admitirlo solo le indicaba que se estaba aferrando mucho al baka y eso le ponía los nervios de punta.

Y que lo había llevado a aceptar aquella invitación aun no lo sabia. Lo movía la curiosidad y también aquella insinuación que ya le habían hecho.

Finalmente comenzó a bajar las escaleras que lo llevarían el verdadero club. Le parecía bastante irónico el lugar en el que estaba el ídolo de su amante. Que diría Shuichi si se enterara de las actividades nocturnas y para nada inocentes del ex integrante de N.G.

"Su pase por favor." -cuestiono un hombre vestido de negro de una manera bastante formal. Quizás era un club V.I.P. Saco una tarjeta negra y se la paso al hombre, este la examino y luego a una señal a la cámara de video se abrió la pesada puerta.

"Bienvenido Eiri-san." -saludo una hermosa mujer de cabellos cortos, color negro, y grandes ojos castaños, vestida de una forma sugerente pero reservada. No se sorprendió ante la mención de su nombre. Por lo menos le quedo claro que el sitio era bastante seguro y discreto. - "Acompáñeme por favor."

Siguió a la mujer por un pasillo bastante largo con luces bajas. A simple vista el sitio era bastante llamativo, decorado de una forma bastante elegante y exótico. Si se prestaba la suficiente atención podía escucharse algunos sonidos bastante sexuales que salían de las habitaciones.

"Eiri-san hasta aquí me es permitido acompañarle." -dijo la mujer señalando una puerta.- "De aquí en adelante usted decide, si desea marcharse solo debe volver por el mismo camino, pero si desea algo mas en el próximo pasillo esta uno de los salones donde habrá cualquier persona disponible para lo que desee." -la de ojos castaños hizo una reverencia y se marcho con el mismo andar silencioso.

El sitio ya hasta le estaba comenzando a parecer entretenido. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Se detuvo al escuchar varios gemidos. Mierda. Tendría que descubrir la cortina que se encargaba de cubrir lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación.

"Te gusta no es cierto?." -pregunto una voz duramente.

"S-si..." -jadeo la otra, sumisa, casi al borde del llanto.

"Si, que?" -volvió a cuestionar la otra persona.

"S-si amo... amo." -gimió la voz, repentinamente necesitada.

Corrió la cortina para encontrarse con Ryuichi Sakuma, versión adulta, vestido solo con unos pantalones negros bastante estrechos con un pequeño látigo compuesto por varias tirillas, y a un muchacho apresado de manos con unas cadenas desde la pared y otras en el suelo apresaban sus tobillos, vestido con unos shorts rosados pequeños y bastante ajustados que hacían juego perfectamente con su cabellera. Eso le sorprendió. El chico en cuestión era muy parecido a Shuichi, podía casi adivinar que tenia lentes de contacto violetas. Sintió como la ira helaba su sangre.

Cuando miro al rubio correr la cortina sonrió internamente para luego acercarse al chico que tenia atado y jalo de la argolla del collar que adornaba su cuello hasta hacer chocar su aliento sobre el del pequeño. Sintió aquella sonrisa de completa satisfacción aflorar sobre sus labios secos mientras miraba fijamente los ojos dorados de Yuki Eiri. Y reclamo la boca de su esclavo como si fuera la de Shuichi con una intensidad que le maravillo, aquel chico sumiso se dejaba mientras intentaba sin posibilidad alguna cruzar sus brazos sobre su cuello. No pensó encontrar tan excitante besar a aquel chico bajo la mira insistente y molesta del rubio, aunque quizás seria mucho mejor si fuese Shuichi realmente el chico que había domado aquella noche.

Relamió sus labios al separarse del chico.

"Viniste." -saludo sin perderse nada de la mirada dorada, caminando hasta quedar cerca a él.

Yuki lo analizo llegando a la clara conclusión de que Sakuma quería jugar y a el no le gustaba ser juguete de nadie. - "Que quieres?."

"Mnnn pensé en que podríamos divertirnos un poco esta noche."

"Divertirnos?." -cuestiono con frialdad.

"No quieres probar?." -pregunto Ryuichi extendiéndole el látigo.

"No me gustan esos fetiches."

"Lastima Eiri."

El rubio bufo molesto y se encamino a la puerta para salir lo mas rápido posible de esa habitación cuando sintió arder la piel de su trasero al contacto del cuero del látigo. Jadeo adolorido dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al castaño, el cual lo miraba de forma fiera, con la mano derecha apoyada contra sus caderas, y las tiras del látigo bailando sobre su pierna.

"Aun no hablamos." -respondió fresco Ryuichi.

Se sintió terriblemente humillado y en un impulso se abalanzo contra Ryuichi Sakuma quitándole el látigo para tirarlo contra el piso, jalando su cabello con una mano mientras con la otra descargo varios golpes sobre su espalda haciéndole arquearse mientras gemía. Gemía!. Tan pronto como le sometió le soltó, sorprendido con su reacción tan inusual. Tiro el látigo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, miro al castaño recostado contra el piso, la marca roja de los látigos sobre su piel. Percibiéndolo de pronto apetecible volteo el rostro para toparse con un par de ojos violetas. Lo sabia, el chico era Shuichi en una fantasía y eso no le ayudaba en nada.

"Para no gustarte este fetiche sabes hacerlo muy bien Eiri. -rió el de ojos azules."

"Cállate."

Ryuichi ronroneo satisfecho. Su objetivo de la noche no había sido sacarle esa reacción al rubio, pero debía admitir que la había disfrutado. Eiri era nada para el, pero era mucho para dos de las personas mas importantes en su vida. Animado por el silencio del rubio se acerco hasta él, terminando de empujarlo suavemente contra la pared en la que estaba recostado. Le encanto la expresión confundida de sus ojos dorados en cuanto le beso.

Era todo y nada ser besado por el castaño. Siempre pensó que Ryuichi era similar a una versión adulta de su revoltoso amante. El sabor... el sabor era similar al de Shuichi, labios dulces, del mismo dulzor que poseían los de su amante, mezclado con un extraño sabor a chocolate amargo. Pero era muy distinto, mientras él disfrutaba tomando el control del beso con Shuichi, Ryuichi tomaba posesión de su boca con un hambre demandante, retándole a corresponderle. Abrió su boca solo para enfrascarse en un extraño pero excitante duelo con su dueño. Como una extraña competencia donde ganaba el que más ganas tenia. Se tenso al sentir la rodilla del castaño presionar suavemente entre sus piernas, rompiendo inmediatamente aquel beso.

Sintió la mirada acusadora del rubio. Sabia que Eiri no era del tipo sumiso, y que ese juego suyo no llegaría a ningún lado. Pero se sorprendió al ser golpeado contra la pared. Aquel golpe lo dejo aturdido pero la presión sobre sus brazos le quemo como el hierro al rojo vivo.

"No vuelvas a intentar eso jamás." -siseo Yuki.

Con una fuerza desconocida logrando zafarse del rubio, Ryuichi aprovecho su impresión para lanzarlo sobre un amplio desván verde oliva con toques de oro, sentándose sobre él, sobre sus caderas, atrapando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Sonrió para Yuki Eiri suavemente, percibiéndole como un cachorrito asustado.

"Suéltame!." -demando el rubio en un tono peligroso.

Miro fijamente en los ojos azules de su /atacante/. Ya estaba hastiado del juego del gato y el ratón, solo quería romperle la cara.

"Se esta bastante bien acá Eiri-kun." -fastidio Ryuichi.

Yuki gruño empujando con sus caderas al castaño logrando quitárselo de encima y tumbarlo del desván. Entonces se quedo quieto hasta que finalmente escucho un quejido seguido por una risa bastante perturbadora. Se levanto y miro a Ryuichi en el piso, con las piernas abiertas en una pose bastante incitante mientras lo miraba de forma juguetona.

"Necesitas un psicólogo." -gruño sintiéndose terriblemente incomodo ante ese hombre.

"Pensaba en lo básico que debe ser el sexo entre tu y Shuichi." -soltó con una risita.- "Supongo que piensas en tener sexo con Shuichi cuando estas aburrido, te levantas de tu cómoda silla y lo buscas por la casa, lo encuentras entonces lo tomas. Tan fácil como respirar. O tal vez estas frente a tu jodida computadora con tu novela de turno y pierdes la inspiración, entonces piensas en lo bueno que seria una mamada en ese momento. Te levantas de tu cómoda silla y lo buscas por la casa, lo encuentras entonces quieres tu mamada, pero Oh! Cierto, Shuichi no sabe de mamadas ahora que lo pienso, entonces piensas en lo bueno que es hacerlo enojar, hacerlo huir a los brazos de su mejor amigo, el bueno de Hiroshi, y lo esperas, porque siempre vuelve, y tienes una de las mejores sesiones de sexo, porque sabes lo bueno que es aguantarse las ganas."

Pudo ver el enojo en sus ojos y eso le pareció irónico. Nunca había conocido tan de cerca a Sakuma Ryuichi, nunca había visto aquella faceta mórbida y aguda, implacable.

"Supongo que tengo razón entonces." -Afirmo con decepción.

El rubio solo arrugo el ceño.

"Que es lo que /realmente/ quieres, Ryuichi?."

"Quería entender."

"Entender que?"

"El porque tratas a Shuichi como una basura cuando no lo es."

"Yo no pienso que Shuichi sea una basura." -replico Yuki con irritación.

"Me imagino." -comento sarcástico rodando sus ojos azules.

"Tu no sabes nada de lo que tengo con Shuichi y creo que no te incumbe tampoco."

Ryuchi hizo un ademán sin importancia y sonrió abiertamente levantándose del suelo.

"Yo sé lo que veo Eiri, y lo que creo es que necesitas que alguien te haga rogar, te haga sentir realmente necesitado, que sepas, que sientas lo que es usar a las personas. No me malinterpretes, no dudo que no ames a Shu-chan, es solo que no aprecias lo que tienes."

"Y tú eres esa persona?." -pregunto mordaz, alzando la ceja.

"No lo sé, eh visto como te mira Tohma-chan." -respondió con una de esas risitas nuevamente.

Entonces fue el turno de Yuki de mirarlo horrorizado.

"Creo que no me gusta tu sentido del humor Ryuichi."

"Genial."

Soltó el aire ruidosamente encaminándose a la puerta para salir lo mas pronto posible de esa habitación.

"Pensaras en lo que te dije?." -pregunto Ryuichi al ver que el rubio ya estaba por abandonar el lugar.

"No lo sé, talvez lo piense cuando este cogiendome a Shuichi, eso te animara."

"Puedo vivir con ello." -respondió resignado.

Después de todo el también podía pensar en Eiri sobre rodillas y manos rogándole por poseerlo cada vez que escuchara a Shuichi llorar por su culpa.

* * *

Reviews? 

V.I.P: Very Important Person.

Oh Dios, cada dia soy mas retorcida xD, ah este fic es consecuencia de una idea loca de la chibi, aka Anna, estas perdida! llevo meses sin saber de ti tia. Bueno la cosa esta en que a ella se le ocurrio hacer un fic, con lemon incluido de Ryuichi y Eiri, cosa que me parecio bastante gross en su momento, Yuki es solo de Shuichi y Shuichi tambien es de Ryuichi, que perversion. Errr la cosa es que me dejo bastante confusa asi que yo decidi plasmar lo que podia llegar a pasar entre estos 2 y esto fue lo que, despues de muchos meses pensando, finalmente me salio. Fue algo mas bien espontaneo. Ahora voy por un Eiri/Shuichi/Ryuichi xDDDDDD

Para las que lean Provocazione no se preocupen que ya casi termino el capitulo a subir, pero tengan en cuenta que mi prioridad sigue siendo Dream Within. Igual para la semana que viene subo el cap de Provocazione.


End file.
